Date A Live RxRxR
by akiye94
Summary: A while after the sealing of Honjou Nia, yet another Spacequake emerged signalling a new mission for Itsuka Shidou. However this time, the one who emerged from the disaster is a guy! Plus this guy is known by some of the Spirits! A really chaotic story with a lot of things mixed in it, featuring a character from my previous fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hard. The first thing that entered his regained consciousness was the cold, rigid surface on his back. Yes, it felt uncomfortable. The same level of discomfort as the sluggish feeling which assault his entire self. However, it was not as if he could not muster any strength at all. Thus, after opening his eyes and staring towards the blue sky for a while, he raised himself off from lying on his back.

"...Where... am I?"

It took a while to completely rid off the sluggishness from his body before focusing his attention to his surroundings. At that point, the haziness which covered his consciousness from a while ago was immediately blown away with a jolt of awakening.

"W-What is this?"

Complete ruins. It was as if a tornado and earthquake have both hit the area at the same time. Furthermore, he was standing in the middle of a giant, deep crater that was clearly made due to a strong impact to the ground.

"...Okay, let's review the situation here. I am currently in a place where a disaster had struck the area. No visible damage can be found on me, so the only logical explanation is that I did not fall through the sky and made this crater upon landing."

Of course, he knew that he was more than capable to cause such a degree of destruction. However, there were no signs of 'that' power leaking out from the seal inside him, which also means that the him right now is just a normal strong person.

"The last thing I remember was going to sleep after training on the mountains near Ara-neechan's hometown... Don't tell me I got caught in one of the holes of the Boundary Zone?"

The Boundary Zone. Also called the Dimensional Rift, it is an infinitely extending dimension of both existence and nothingness where a ridiculous colossal red dragon made it its own territory. It exists between the parallel spaces and times, continuously maintaining the balance between worlds and allows travel between them . That is, to those who know how or those unlucky enough to be caught by the distortion of space-time in the form of holes.

"Of course, this is just what Ara-neechan taught me. It is not like I've seen the actual place. Wait, who am I talking to exactly?"

He scratched his head while smiling awkwardly over his own words. A bad habit of him that he never fixed.

"...Hmm? What is this noise?"

The sound of propulsion of jet engine cutting through the sky reached his ears, making him looked up into the sky once again. There, he could see several figures flying towards him. All of them wore tight bodysuits and had something like jetpacks on their back.

-This was all that he could swallow in his mind however, as several missile pods were fired from the figures and are heading towards him.

"Woah?!"

His body reacted faster than his mind could command it, leaping backwards to escape the impact and following explosions a second later. However, more missiles along with rapid gunfire soon pursuit him, forcing him to leap several more times backwards in order to dodge them all. Of course, the back-flips, side-flips, body-twirls and other acrobatic mid-air movements were all part of him dodging the assault.

"W-What's going on? Why am I being attacked?"

Plus, he did this when panic was clouding his rational thoughts. His experience and sense of battle however soon took over and flipped his switch of battle engagement.

"Guh... If it comes to this, I'll have to counter their attacks."

He moved some focus to his opened right palm, concentrating on one of the powers lying inside him in order to use it. The result however,

"...Crap, I forgot to remove the limiters that I was using for training!"

was that due to him forgetting to remove his ability limiter, he was unable to use it.

"Can't be helped, I have to hide somewhere in order to remove them... ...There!"

After dodging another missile pod, he immediately did a huge jump sideways and crashed through the windows into what seemed to be the lobby of a shopping mall. After a single somersault off the floor, he got up and turned his body 180 degrees, his shoes slid along the floor as he faced at the opening he made through the glass.

-A passing of several seconds, yet not a single figure appeared in his sights.

"...Eh? Nobody's chasing after me?"

* * *

"...Tch. He went indoors, huh?"

Kusakabe Ryouko clicked her tongue angrily. She and several other girls wearing the same equipment as her landed on top of one of the tall buildings near the shopping mall.

"What should we do, Squad Leader?"

"We'll have to wait until the target comes out from there. Our Realizers are not suitable for indoors engagement, and we haven't got permission to shoot at buildings as well."

Ryouko walked nearer to the edge of the building, and after a moment of thinking turned towards her subordinates.

"You and you will remain with me. The other members will spread out and surround the shopping mall!"

""Roger!""

Most of the AST members flew to the air and landed on separate buildings, surrounding the shopping mall as per ordered by their squad leader. After seeing this, Ryouko put one hand on the ear where she kept her transmitter.

"Continue on monitoring the surrounding area. Notify us if there are any changes."

[Roger.]

After sending her orders to the operators working at their base, Ryouko moved her hand away and focused her attention to the shopping mall.

"Say, Squad Leader... Is our target really a Spirit?"

That was until one of the members with her, Okamine Mikie suddenly spoke up.

"I mean... The Spirits we encountered so far have been all girls... And he didn't really fly away when he was dodging all those missiles and bullets... Ah, I-It's not like I found him attractive or anything! Even though he looked amazing doing those flips... Ah, no, err, what I want to say is-"

"That because he did not act like the Spirits we fought before, we might have mistaken him for a Spirit. Is that what you want to say, Member Okamine?"

"Ah, y-yes! That's right."

"Unfortunately, the operators from base picked up the Spirit wave reading being emitted from him. This might be a special case, but since he has Spirit energy in him, that must make this boy a Spirit like the others."

"I-Is that so..."

"Plus, a terrifying one at that..."

"Eh? Did you say something, Squad Leader?"

"Nothing. Enough talk. We need to focus on our mission now."

"Y-Yes!"

With that, Mikie and the other AST member also went nearer to the edge of the building like Ryouko, albeit a distance away from her. Seeing that they were no longer near her, Ryouko let out a sigh.

"...With no ace, how are we going to fight this Spirit should he choose to attack us?"

Yes, Ryouko had felt odd that the Spirit which is their target this time; a young boy around 17~18 years old was only dodging their attacks instead of fighting back. Perhaps he was a passive one like Hermit, this thought once appeared in her mind as her team was attacking him.

No, that was slightly incorrect. Even now, she hoped that their target will only run away instead of attacking them. If she can, she does not want to engage in battle with him, not after hearing the analysis report from the operators.

" _T-This is...!?_ _Spirit wave reading: Immeasurable. Danger level: Immeasurable. Code-name assigned: Demon God. This Spirit, it is in a different class than the others!_ "

Ryouko could not tell the other members. That the Spirit they are fighting this time might be the leader of all the Spirits they had fought before. And that he has enough strength to wipe out their team in mere seconds.

"I already asked for reinforcements from DEM... Even though I do not like working with those guys, ensuring the team's survival is my top priority. So please, stay there until our reinforcements come, Spirit."

* * *

"Oh? So the Japanese Self Defense Force's Anti Spirit Team is asking us to help them against a Spirit?"

DEM's Japanese Branch, at one of the offices inside the tall building. Isaac Westcott raised a question in reply to the report from her most trusted subordinate; Ellen Mira Mathers, self-proclaimed humanity's strongest and 'The World's Strongest Wizard'.

"Yes. According to the report that the JSDF gave, this Spirit is in a league of its own."

"Is that so? But then, there is no way that you can lose to a Spirit, right Ellen?"

"Of course, Ike."

"Hmm... But I'm quite interested in this Spirit. Maybe I should take a look about him."

Saying that, Isaac raised one hand to a motion which made him look like he has a book over his hand. A second later, darkness started to form and dissipate, leaving a huge book with black cover hovering on the spot.

"Now then, [Beelzebub]. Please give me the information that I need about the Spirit which appeared today."

Beelzebub. The Demon King that was stolen from the Inversed Nia some time ago. A book which allows its wielder to know everything which happened in the world and even write a future that the wielder wishes. This powerful book's reply to Isaac was,

"...Hmm?"

"What's the matter, Ike?"

"...No. Looks like, I can't find out anything about this Spirit."

however only silence, like the reaction of Ellen before letting out an "Eh?"

* * *

"...So, this is the Spirit which appear this time."

At the same time in a different location, Ratatoskr's underground base to be precise, Kotori was showing an image to Shidou of the Spirit which appeared.

"Say, Kotori... That is a guy right?"

"Yes. Is there any problem, Shidou?"

"There is! A huge one! How do you expect me to seal this guy?!"

"What are you talking about Shidou? Don't tell me that pitiful brain of yours has finally forgotten how to seal Spirits?"

"I haven't forgotten about it! Doesn't that mean I have to make him fall in love with me and kiss him?"

"Oh, so you do remember. Then there's no problem, right?"

"Are you a demon?!"

Shidou could only shout at his beloved sister Kotori over what she was trying to make him do.

"Well... seeing my brother kiss a boy around his age will probably cause even me mental trauma, so I will at least close the monitor when you do it."

"Doesn't that mean I'll be the only one traumatized?! In the first place, how do you expect me to make him fall in love with me?"

"A-ra, have you forgotten already? There is someone perfect for this kind of situation."

"Someone perfect...!?"

Shidou took a step back reflexively upon realizing what Kotori meant. Giving a thumb-ups with a big smile on her face, Kotori gave Shidou the words equivalent to a death sentence for him.

"Good luck, Shiori-oneechan~."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"...Looks like there are still waiting outside."

Ten minutes have already passed since he went into that shopping mall. His attackers have not made any movements to enter the mall and only surrounded the place. He knew this of course, even though he was not near any windows to look outside but rather in the center of the mall. The secret to this was a change of his current appearance: glasses over his eyes.

One of the many secrets he possesses; _眼_ which could only be used when he wear glasses. The one he is currently using is _：_ that allows him to see the world from a third-person view from above, not limited to any obstacles in a kilometer radius from his position, like a player's point of view when controlling a game character.

"Now then, what should I do...? I can just beat them all into submission now that I removed my limiters, but that would probably make the group they belong to into focusing onto me. I rather not be involved with the fighting forces of this world."

Of course, his attackers being girls was also a reason he wished to avoid fighting them. He may not look like one, but he allies himself with all ladies of the world, provided that their hearts are void of malice and evil intentions.

"In the first place, how are they able to remain on standby without worrying that I might escape underground? Do they have something that allows them to find my current position?"

He placed his hand on his chin pondering over the thought. Heat and motion sensors were considered, but he had took a look over all their equipments through Heaven's Sight and found nothing of the sort. Satellites would not work in finding targets inside buildings.

"Now that I think about it, one of the worlds that I went to has a sensor which can lock on a person's mana or life energy and locate them no matter where they are... Don't tell me, they have something like that too? If that's the case..."

A smirk appeared on his face as a plan surfaced in his mind. One of his daily trainings was just the solution he was looking for.

"Alright... Now to see if my gamble will work..."

* * *

-Still waiting where they were standing, Ryouko was watching over the mall when she received an incoming transmission.

[This is DEM's Wizard, Ellen Mira Mathers. Am I talking to the leader of the AST deployed here?]

"...Yes. This is the leader, Kusakabe Ryouko."

Although her words were calm, Ryouko could not believe the name that the person on the other side of the transmission addressed herself. She only knew about it after looking through some files, but that name belonged to DEM's top Wizard. She was shocked that such a person came as their reinforcement.

[I will be brief. Remove your squad from this area immediately. My squad will take over from here.]

"Wha-"

[We have already contacted your higher-ups about this. You should receive a retreat order in a moment.]

Sure enough, Ryouko received a transmission from the base to retreat from the area. Although it pissed her off, she was not about to ignore orders.

"...All units, return to base!"

With those words, the other AST members yelled ""Roger!"" before turning on their flight units and flew to the direction of their base.

"What are you playing at, DEM's Wizard?"

[I simply don't want any interruptions when I'm dealing with this Spirit. You people from AST will only get in my way after all.]

Ryouko clicked her tongue in anger. As much as she wanted to argue with Ellen, she was already given orders to return to base. Plus, she knew arguing was useless as her words were true; they might not be able to do anything if they engaged with the Spirit. Thus, Ryouko too flew into the sky and retreated from the area.

"...Good. They have left."

After watching Ryouko and the others left, Ellen and her subordinates landed on top of a building nearest to the shopping mall. Normally she would not come over a reinforcement request from the likes of the AST. However, she was also ordered to bring the Spirit back by Isaac, who was interested in him since he could not find anything about him using Beelzebub.

"You all shall surround this place. Make sure that the Spirit does not get away. I'll enter the mall alone to confront him."

After giving orders to her subordinates, Ellen turned to face the mall. There, she was met with a peculiar sight on top of it.

"That is... the Spirit?"

A dark blue-haired young man around the age of a high-schooler wearing a dark blue coat. According to the report that she received, there was no mistake that he was the Spirit given the codename Demon God.

"Demon God or whatever... I will not lose to a mere Spirit."

With those words, Ellen deployed her laser blade Caledvwlch and rushed towards where the Spirit was waiting. A carefree smile brimming with confidence was on his face even though Ellen clearly had killing intent towards him. Even after their distance was becoming shorter, he only stood there with one hand on his waist as Ellen raised her blade.

One second. That was all it will take to put the Spirit down. Even if he had prepared some sort of trap, she was confident that she can avoid it and deal a blow to him. The same result will happen if he choose to dodge and run away; she would react in time to follow him and cut him. This was the answer which came in Ellen's mind that was born from her overwhelming confidence as being 'The World's Strongest Wizard'.

That was why what he did next completely caught Ellen off-guard, even though she had maximized all concentration to battle through her CR-Unit Pendragon. No, it would be easier to say that even with her heightened senses, she was only able to watch his movements. It was inevitable of course, since even if Ellen has the strongest CR-Unit allowing her to surpass human capabilities, she was still under the limits of 'moving her body through the thought process' and 'using a tool to boost her abilities'.

"Wha-"

-In that one second, with all her senses compressed in that single moment, Ellen saw him move his left hand and grabbed her wrist of the hand which she held Caledvwlch. Then in a continuing smooth motion, he pulled her closer towards him which caused their gap of distance to be even more closed, to the point that their faces could touch each other. Then in the next instant inside that one second, everything became white to Ellen.

"-"

Ellen could not comprehend what had happened. No, her current mind state could not possibly allow her such freedom of thought. That was why even when he gave her a smirk and jumped towards above, Ellen was frozen in that spot while staring at the place he was at a moment ago.

Her shock was quite understandable, since her lips was just stolen by the Spirit she was told to capture.

"...Y-Y-You bastard!"

All that anger inside her exploded as Ellen gave chase to the young man who was flying away from that area.

* * *

"Why do I have to do this...?"

Long blue hair with a four-leaf clover hairpin on the side, a long-sleeved light yellow sweater with Raizen High School's badge on it and short blue skirt just over the knees, plus a red-checkered muffler surrounding the neck. A beautiful high school (girl) with the name of Itsuka Shiori; Shidou's cross-dressing form.

[What are you talking about? Isn't this a great chance to fulfill your desires of wearing girl's clothing, Shiori-oneechan?]

"I-I don't have such a desire!"

Again, this beauty with a feminine voice yet tomboyish way of talking is a cross-dressing Shidou.

[Leaving the jokes aside... You should hurry up, Shidou. Who knows how long the Spirit will stay in that shopping mall.]

"Even if you say that... My heart is still not ready for this, you know? And I don't really know how to make a guy fall for me..."

[Don't worry. We already set the A.I to simulate all possibilities regarding otome games, including interactions with boys and the hows on making them fall in love with you. Plus, I brought a special advisor who's also an expert with such games.]

"A special advisor?"

[-That would be me, boy.]

"You're talking about Nia?!"

Honjou Nia. The Spirit with the all-knowing Angel Rasiel. Also a manga artist of the famous Silver Bullet with a heart rotten to the core by the so-called otaku culture. Being an otaku, she naturally has great experience with otome games, also known as the boy-dating simulation games.

[Hahaha, why are you so surprised boy? It's not really strange for me to be here right?]

"Aren't you supposed to be busy with your manga?"

[Ah, I left the finishing touches to those twins. Really, those two make good assistants for my manga. Thanks to them I can finish my work faster and get more free time than before.]

Nia laughed on the other side of his earpiece, while Shidou could only let out a sigh.

[Hmm... Now that I'm seeing it with my own eyes, you look really good in that outfit, boy.]

"Please... That doesn't make me happy at all..."

[What do you say boy? Want to become the model for my new female character in Silver Bullet?]

"DEFINITELY NO! AND DON'T GIVE SPOILERS TO YOUR MANGA!"

[Alright, that's enough you two. Reine, how's the situation at the shopping mall?]

[...Looks like things have became very difficult. Ellen Mira Mathers just appeared at the location a moment ago.]

[I see... Wait, what?!]

Around the same time Kotori shouted, several figures passed above Shidou while he was running towards the mall. Although they were fast, he was able to make out the two people in the front.

"That's the Spirit... and Ellen?! Why's she here?!"

[Umu... Probably, DEM is interested in this male Spirit. The Spirits that have appeared until now are all girls after all.]

[Guh... This is bad. With that woman here, it will be too dangerous to have Shidou make contact with the Spirit alone.]

"Then, what should we do? We can't just let DEM capture that Spirit, can we?"

Shidou asked that, but Kotori was not able to give an immediate answer. This was the first time Ellen appeared when they were trying to contact with the Spirit after all, so she could not find a solution as easily as before.

[...Hmm? This is...]

[What's the matter, Reine? Did you notice something?]

[Umu... The male Spirit that they were chasing... It's a fake.]

[Fake? What do you mean by that?]

[...I did some analysis on the male Spirit that DEM was chasing. It has the same wave pattern as the male Spirit, however it was releasing it in an artificial manner... This is just a hypothesis, but the one they were chasing is probably a machine of some sort.]

[A machine, you say?!]

[Heh... So this Spirit can make machines that can copy his Spirit wave pattern, eh? I wish I could still use Rasiel to find out about him, but...]

Having just recovered from mortal injuries a while back, Nia was unable to summon her Angel Rasiel at the moment. She does not mind of course since it was something that she was uncomfortable of possessing in the first place.

[If the one DEM is chasing is a fake, then where's the real one?]

[I was searching for him since a while ago... Umu, looks like he is still inside the mall, cleverly cloaking the Spirit energy he was releasing.]

"So he sent a fake which releases Spirit energy to lure Ellen away while he remain hidden inside the mall? Is something like cloaking Spirit energy really possible?"

[...Well, we know of one Spirit that can cloak everything about her. It's not strange if there's one that can cloak their Spirit energy.]

"...! I see, Phantom..."

Now that he think about it after hearing Kotori's words, Shidou realized that cloaking Spirit energy was not really that special compared to Phantom's noise which blocks everything about her.

[Anyway, this is our chance to make contact with the Spirit, Shidou. Hurry up before the Spirit decides to leave the shopping mall.]

"F-Fine."

After agreeing to Kotori's words, Shidou fastened his pace as he continued running towards the shopping mall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"...Looks like they took the bait."

Removing his glasses after making sure Ellen and her subordinates has left the area, he let out a sigh filled with relief and exhaustion. Using _Sight of Heaven_ was one thing, but to hide the aura he was emitting through _In_ at the same time after creating a perfect copy of himself by using a humanoid robot injected with some of his aura has left him a bit tired.

 _In_. A Japanese word with the meaning 'conceal'; it is a high-level technique of hiding one's energy and presence which is useful in infiltration and assassination missions. A master of this technique can even avoid detection completely and remove their existence from human consciousness, allowing one to enter even the female's bath of a public bathhouse without being notice. Of course, he himself has never done it before and only heard it from the one he was training under.

"To think that Copyroid Eve-san gave me will become useful... That thing is set to self-destruct after a few minutes however, so I won't be able to use it again. Seriously, why did she add that function to something that she herself create? ...Well, she probably has her own reasons, like not wanting anyone else to misuse the technology of Nasods."

After doing a bit of monologue to himself, he stood up from the chair he was sitting. Doing some stretches, he then made a smile on his face.

"Now then... To the person hiding behind the corner over there, I'll let you choose whether to come out from there or for me to go over to you."

"...!"

Hearing that, the person hiding behind the corner; Shidou felt his body shook. However it was understandable. It had not been a minute since he arrived at the spot. Even when he was peeking, the male Spirit never once look towards his direction. Yet the male Spirit knew that he was there.

"Seeing that you have no intent to harm me while you were peeking at me for a while. I'm guessing that you want to talk to me. I also want to know some things about this place, so it would be nice if you can tell me about it."

"W-What should I do, Kotori?"

[-Do as he says, Shidou. It's a good chance for us since he wants to talk. We don't want him to run away after all.]

"A-Alright."

Taking a deep breath, Shidou came out and walked towards the male Spirit. When Shidou entered the area where light was pouring from the glass ceiling above, a surprised look appeared on the male Spirit's face.

"..."

"Err... Is something the matter?"

"Ah... Ehem, I apologize for my rude manners. Your beauty was so dazzling that I was captivated by it, young lady."

"Guh?!"

Leaving the male Spirit's sudden change of tone aside, Shidou felt like his heart was pierced by a cursed spear of reversing causality. In his earpiece, the forced giggles of Kotori and Nia could be heard.

[Isn't that great, Shiori-chan? He just praised you being beautiful.]

[You have a talent in this, boy.]

"S-Shut up the two of you..."

"? Are you alright, young lady?"

"Eh?! I-I'm fine! And could you please stop calling me young lady? I'm not really used being called like that."

"That I cannot do. A goddess with elegant beauty and grace such as yourself should be treated with the respect that you deserve."

"Gah?! P-Please stop it! I can't handle being called something like that."

While Shidou protested such words, Kotori and Nia were already bursting in laughter.

"I see... Then I shall stop since it is troubling you."

"Hah... Thank you. And you could also stop with that way of talking. I also don't like people talking to me in such a strict manner."

"...My, you sure are asking for hard requests."

"E-Eh? I-Is it really that hard?"

Shidou had a worried look on his face, but the male Spirit replied with a smile.

"Not really. I'm also fine with talking casually like this. I only use that way of talking when I'm conversing with beautiful young ladies such as yourself."

"...Seriously, please stop."

"By the way, I think we haven't introduce each other yet."

"Ah, that's right. My name is..."

[Hold on, Shidou. The choices are out...!]

Kotori cut in before Shidou could answer. During his conquests on Spirits, choices from Fraxinus' AI will sometimes comes out to help him. Most of the choices are actions or words that he can do in order to interact with the target, although the reason as to why it would present three of four choices instead of just telling Shidou the best choice he could do was unknown.

Anyway, the three choices were:

1) Run away from there

2) Run away from there

3) Run away from there

which instantly stunned Shidou and all that were present in the underground facility.

[...Eh? W-What is this!?]

[Umu... This is a first...]

[What's going on? Is your AI broken somehow, Kotori-chan?]

[Of course not! We just did a thorough check-up while Shidou was heading for the mall.

There's no way it's broken!]

Kotori shouted over Nia's question while Reine remain with the sleepy expression as ever unlike the others who were speechless.

[...-dou... Shi...do-]

"Eh? This voice..."

[Hmm? There was some static just now...]

[...S-Shidou... P-Please run away-]

Upon hearing the voice again with less static, a surprised look appeared in Shidou's face. He recognized the voice that was calling out to him, and it was a voice that he could not believe he would hear again.

"M-Maria?!"

Yes. Arusu Maria. The avatar created from Fraxinus dating-sim AI and one of the girls Shidou had previously conquered. A virtual existence which should have returned into the depths of the AI and never to surface again.

"W-Why are you-"

[I'll explain that later. Right now, you need to get away from that person, Shidou.]

[Wait a minute, Maria?! You know we can't do that!]

[I've calculated all possibilities of Shidou dating that Spirit, Kotori. And I have concluded that his success rate of sealing is 0%. Furthermore, there's a 5000% chance that Shidou will die without being able to revive again if he tries to date the Spirit.]

"Wha-"

[5000% death rate?! Is that even a real percentage?!]

Before Shidou could exclaim in response to Maria's words, Kotori shouted first.

[Yes. That is why you should get away from- Shidou!]

"Eh...?"

"...Say, who are you talking to right now?"

"!"

Shidou instantly remembered that he was in the middle of talking with the male Spirit, and realized that he was talking to his earpiece for a while now. When Shidou looked back towards the male Spirit, he was smiling at him. However, the pressure that came from that smile made Shidou break into cold sweat.

[Commander! The Spirit's mood meter has fallen to a dangerous level! He's not happy.]

[Quick, Shidou! Try to make up an excuse!]

"E-Err..."

"...I was wondering why these invisible cameras are floating around this place. So they belong to the ones you were communicating with just now."

The male Spirit looked towards his left, which for Shidou it was as if he was looking at nothing. But for Kotori and the others, it held a different meaning entirely.

[Impossible. He can see the cameras?!]

"No, not really. I cannot see the cameras, but I do see the outline of something that has a lens on it, little lady."

[Wha- H-How are you...]

His words further gave shock to Kotori. For him to look towards the camera was one thing, but for him to reply to her words was something even Kotori did not expect.

"Well, you could say that it's part of my abilities. Although I can only do this if I'm looking right into your camera."

This is another secret of _Sight of Heaven_. Not only can it give him a third-person view from above, it can also let him see the scenery of behind the screen of what was shown by a camera, literally turning a camera into a see-through mirror for him. In other words, by using _Sight of Heaven_ through the lens of the camera, he was able to see Kotori and the rest who were at the underground facility plus hear her words.

"Now then... I do not know what you all are planning, but I still need information about this world that I arrived into. So I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'll be borrowing the girl that you sent here. Well, you could say that I'm kidnapping her."

With those words, the male Spirit turned his attention back towards Shidou, cutting off his _Sight of Heaven_ as he no longer need to use it.

"...!"

[[Shidou, run away!]]

Both the voices of Kotori and Maria filled his ear through the earpiece, but Shidou only reacted with moving backwards while the male Spirit was moving towards him. He had a feeling that he should not turn his back towards the male Spirit, as it will mean an instant knock-out for him.

-Two figures landed between Shidou and the male Spirit a moment later. One of them had long hair with the colour of the night, wearing a long coat, scarf and skirt with a bit of transparent purple cloth at the end and wielding a huge sword. The other one had short white hair, also wearing a coat, scarf and skirt with transparent white cloth at the end and had several long golden rods floating behind her.

"T-Tohka?! Origami?!"

"Are you alright, shi... Girl who is not shido?"

"I-I'm fine. More importantly, why are you two here?!"

"We followed you when you came out underground, Shiori."

After that brief explanation from Origami, both the girls turned their attention back towards the male Spirit, who had stopped in his tracks and placed a hand on his chin.

"...Tohka... Origami..."

"I won't let you have shi... Girl who is not shido!"

"That is right. Kidnapping Shiori, binding her to a chair and do things to her without her consent, only I am allowed to do that."

"Did you just said something dangerous, Origami?!"

"Shido... I see, so this place is..."

After mumbling to himself for a while just now, the male Spirit started smiling.

"Yatogami Tohka and Tobiichi Origami, I presume?"

"Muu...?"

"You know us?"

"Heh, like I thought... Ehem, don't try to get in my way. I'll be taking that girl whether you two like it or not."

After a sudden understanding, the male Spirit coughed and changed the way of his talking again, this time in a cold villain-like manner.

"I won't let you do that!"

Kicking the ground with her feet, Tohka rushed towards the male Spirit with her sword; Sandalphon raised. The male Spirit kept his smile however as Tohka was getting closer and closer to him. It was not until Tohka swung Sandalphon downwards that he made his move.

A move so fast that only the end result could be seen by the human eye: the male Spirit having passed through Tohka and was now standing behind her.

"-"

Power seemed to have left Tohka as a moment later, Sandalphon slipped off from her grip and her entire body filled with light, her clothing had returned back to its original state without the transparent cloth. Then Tohka fell to the ground like a doll who had its strings cut, no longer moving.

"Seriously, aren't you supposed to be the Spirit who govern the Sword? You should have noticed the gap between our strengths just by looking at me."

[...You're kidding me...]

"T-Tohka!"

Shidou shouted while Kotori expressed her disbelief over what had happened. Even Origami had a surprised look on her face. After all, Tohka was done in with only a passing by the male Spirit, who was now holding a katana in his right hand. Of course, he did not just do a simple passing. It was a single series of actions of him _pulling a katana from a different dimension and slashing at her seventeen times while passing through,_ everything done in that single moment.

"Now then... You're next."

The male Spirit looked towards Shidou. Origami immediately moved herself so that she was in front of Shidou in order to protect him. Her body was shaking over facing the threat which was clearly on a different level, but her mind was set to stop it from getting to Shidou.

"Heh..."

Immediately after smirking, the male Spirit jumped. Not towards Origami however, but backwards to her surprise. The reason was made clear a moment later, as a wall of ice suddenly appeared on the spot where he was standing. The source of the wall of ice was from a girl with azure blue hair, wearing a cossack hat with rabbit ears coming out of it and a warm winter coat with the same transparent cloth at the end.

"Are you alright... Shi-Shiori-san? Origami-san?"

[Yah, Shiori! Yoshino and Yoshinon came to help!]

"Y-Yoshino?! Yoshinon?! You two are here too?!"

"Kukuku, I am here too, Shidou."

"You too, Kaguya?!"

Then, landing beside Shidou was a girl with orange hair in braids, also wearing a warm coat with transparent cloth at the end. In Kaguya's arms, there was Tohka who she carried right after Yoshino launched her wall of ice.

"There is no need for worry, Shiori. My kinsman is only put under a spell of slumbers. She shall be awaken if we left her be."

"R-Really? I-I'm glad..."

"However, such a situation brings forth a mystery. Why did my kinsman have her life spared? The speed shown by the Spirit which my Demon Eye cannot even grasp should allow him such a chance of sending my kinsman to the underworld."

"Ah..."

Kaguya's question made Shidou thought about it, but the answer itself was given by the one who was most related to the birth of the question.

"It's easy. I never intended to kill her in the first place."

The male Spirit reappeared from behind the wall of ice, his hand still wielding the katana which had a reversed-edge. Shidou and the three Spirits returned their attention to him as they prepare to face the male Spirit.

"Ah..."

"You..."

Then, both Yoshino and Kaguya had their eyes wide open when they saw the male Spirit. They had not been able to take a good look at the male Spirit when they were focusing on driving him away while saving Tohka. It was only now that they could see his face, which caused the surprised look on their faces.

It was also the face of someone that both of them had met before.

"A-Aaron...san...?"

"Yo. It's been a while, Yoshino, Yoshinon, Kaguya."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Somewhere within the mountains surrounding Tenguu City, several figures could be seen lying down on the ground lifeless while two figures faced each other. One was gasping for air, barely holding the weapon in hand with exhausted stamina and several wounds all over. While the other just stood there confidently, barely a wound or any signs of exhaustion visible in sight.

"This is... impossible... I am... DEM's Strongest Wizard. There's no way... I am outclassed... by a mere Spirit..."

Ellen still could not believe the pitiful position she was in, putting her eyes away from the reality in front of her. Her thoughts was understandable, since she and her subordinates was clearly putting their target in a tough spot since combat between them and the target began a few minutes ago.

Then all that changed into a one-sided massacre in ten seconds when those words echoed from the target to the surroundings, with the target suddenly placing both hands on the waist while giving a confident smile.

" _ **Reaching activity limit. Entering Final Protocol: The Great Turnabout**_ "

With a rather mysterious music (Pursuit~ The Great Turnabout) suddenly being played at that area, Ellen saw the target lift his left hand and pointed a finger towards one of her subordinates, followed by that subordinate suddenly bending his body hard as he was blown backwards by a huge invisible force and instantly retired when he fell to the ground. Seeing this, Ellen and the other subordinates she had instantly put defensive barriers around themselves and flew into the air.

They did not know however that the target's mysterious attack has infinite distance, can pass through any methods of defense and hits its target instantly making it impossible to evade, so one by one Ellen's subordinates fell just by the target pointing towards them. Even Ellen was forced down by the sudden rapid impacts she suffered when the target started moving from one place to another and smacked her all around with the mysterious attack, like the situation of a certain taijutsu-only ninja against a red-haired sand-controlling ninja.

"Ugh..."

Finally, Ellen fell to the ground. She had no strength left and all her equipments plus Realizers except her laser blade have been destroyed. A true checkmate by the target; the male Spirit towards Ellen. Of course, Ellen did not know that the male Spirit she had fought was a robot made to copy the appearance of the male Spirit, nor did she know that its inventor has made it to self-destruct when it reaches its activity limit. Or that the mysterious attack she tasted several times with her body was a move of a certain ace attorney in a fighting game installed by said inventor and made reality through the Nasod technology of the inventor, also known as the Nasod Queen.

" _ **Activity limit reached. Self-destruct initiated**_ "

So when the male Spirit in front of her suddenly explodes and its pieces evaporates, Ellen got a huge shock and realization before passing out.

"I-It was... a fake...? ...Damn you, male Spirit-Mukyuuuuu."

* * *

" _Hmm? The power I gave to that robot is back...? So the robot self-destructed, huh?_ "

Back at the mall, the fact that robot he sent to distract Ellen had blown up was noticed by him; a young teenager with dark blue hair that reaches the neck and bangs that covers the sides of his face, eyes of bluish darkness that seemed to draw those who gaze into them into bottomless abyss, wearing a dark blue coat and brown gloves plus long pants and safety shoes. The one with the name of Aaron, who is also someone that Yoshino, Yoshinon and Kaguya had met before.

"Wait, you guys know him?!"

"Y-Yes, that's right..."

"But he looks more matured than the last time we saw him..."

To Shidou's question, both Yoshino and Kaguya gave their own reply, in which Aaron continued after Kaguya.

"Well, a few years have already passed since that time when you all returned to your original worlds. It's obvious that I would have grown up."

"Eh..."

"A few years?! But it hasn't been three months since-"

"For you two maybe, but for me three years have passed. Well, I've been travelling between worlds, so the time experienced by us would be quite different... But enough about that. I think those two are very confused right now."

"Ah..."

Yoshino and Kaguya looked towards Origami and the crossdressing Shidou who, like Aaron said was having that difficult look on his face. Then, Origami took a step forward while facing Aaron with her same expressionless face.

"...Who are you? How did you know about Yoshino and Kaguya?"

"You can call me Aaron. I met Yoshino-san at my previous school; Cardfight Academy, while I met Kaguya-san and her sister Yuzuru-san at the island I once lived when they were searching for Yoshino."

"? I do not understand. There has been no reports of the three of them ever being in such places according to the files I've read. I request additional information regarding the subject of you meeting them."

"Err, if I remember correctly... When you became... err, Inversed I think? You wasted their whole city and caused a massive rift of space and time which forced Yoshino-san and Yoshinon into my world. Kaguya-san and Yuzuru-san then appeared some time after that looking for her."

"...Wait a minute, did you just say something about Origami going Inversed and wasting a whole city?"

"Yes, that's right... Itsuka Shidou."

"Wha-"

"Why are you so shocked? I heard about you from Yoshino and the others, and also about Shiori-san. Although I have to admit, you really were so cute that I was tricked into believing you were a girl."

"Guh?!"

Again, Shidou felt like his heart was pierced by an imaginary spear. However, he soon recovered from it as he thought about the words that Aaron had said.

" _If what he said is true, then he must have met them at 'that timeline'..._ "

"Anyway... Seeing as you are in that Shiori outfit, you guys must have thought that I am Spirit and wanted to seal my powers by making me fall in love with you and then kissing me, am I right?"

"Ah, yes. That's right."

"...Well, I'm afraid even if I fall in love and kiss you, I doubt any of my powers would be sealed."

"E-Eh?! W-Why?"

"That's because-"

Before Aaron could finish his words, the sound of glass being broken could be heard from above. When they all looked up, a single figure covered in flames while raising that mighty halberd came down along with raining glass.

"Shidou!"

"Kotori?!"

"Woah!?"

Before reaching the ground, Kotori swung her halberd towards Aaron, who jumped backwards in order to avoid the infernal onslaught. However, he was not out of danger yet, as another figure came through the broken glass ceiling and rushed towards him.

"You're wide open!"

"! Gah?!"

Unable to move out of harm's way, Aaron was forced to taste the laser blade of the ponytailed girl who had a canny resemblance to Shidou.

"Mana?!"

"Oi, what are you doing Mana! I thought I told you not to go and kill the Spirit!"

"Don't worry, I didn't hit anything that could kill him. Besides, this would make it easier for us to take him with us right?"

"U-Ugu... !"

Along with the pain of having a laser blade stabbed in his stomach, a sudden sensation hit Aaron from the inside. Like a single heartbeat which travelled through his entire core.

" _N-No way... This girl, don't tell me she...!_ "

"Eh? Woah!?"

Without warning, Aaron suddenly grabbed Mana at the arm and threw her away, making her crash into Kotori as they both fell down. For someone who usually treats the opposite gender with care and respect, this was something Aaron would normally never do. However, he had to do so, as he cannot afford to have anyone near him at the moment.

"G-Guh..."

"A-Aaron-san!"

"Aaron!"

"Don't come near me, both of you!"

Yoshino and Kaguya moved towards Aaron, only to be stopped by his fierce shout. The confidence on his face was gone and replaced with pain and agony. The laser blade that was stuck piercing through him was engulfed and eaten by the reddish darkness aura which appeared around Aaron the same time he threw Mana.

"A-Ah..."

"N-No way, don't tell me you're..."

[This is bad! This is really really bad! Aaron is turning into 'that' again!]

Except for Yoshino, Yoshinon and Kaguya, the others who were there had no idea what was happening. However, it could be said that they were fortunate not knowing, for the fear Yoshino, Yoshinon and Kaguya was showing on their faces as they watched the aura around Aaron slowly growing bigger was clearly something nobody wanted to have.

"Y-You guys... Hurry up... and get away from here... Hurry... before I lose control... GO!"

With that shout that was strong enough to shake even the building they were in, both Yoshino and Kaguya immediately moved. Tears could be seen on Yoshino's eyes as she ran past Shidou while he was still confused.

"Wha- Y-Yoshino?!"

"We need to get out of here, Shidou!"

"K-Kaguya? W-What is going on?"

"I-I'll explain everything later! Right now, we need to get as far away from here as possible!"

Kaguya took Tohka who she had laid on the floor a moment ago and immediately followed Yoshino who was also heading towards the exit. Although his mind was still confused, Shidou decided to listen to Kaguya's words.

"Kotori, Mana, we're getting out of here!"

"Eh? Ah, yes, Nii-sama!"

"W-Wait, Shidou!"

"..."

As Shidou, Kotori and Mana headed for the exit as well, Origami paused for a while to look at Aaron before she too retreated from that place. Seeing all of them had ran away, Aaron finally smirked.

"With this... I can finally... focus on re-sealing... this power..."

* * *

-AST Report No.2016. A radius of one kilometer with the mall as the center is confirmed to have been destroyed. No spacequake reading has been detected during the affirmed time of its destruction. Analysis has confirmed that the cause was an explosion which occurred from inside the mall. Investigations are still under-going, however the possibility of a Spirit being involved is believed to be zero.

* * *

"This is Adeptus 2. I have arrived at the location where Adeptus 1 and her subordinates have engaged the Spirit and lost contact."

"I see. What is the situation over there?"

"-Adeptus 1 and her subordinates sighted. They seem to have lost consciousness. Moderate damage on all personnel. Proceeding to collect them to be send to the medical facility."

"Hoh, to think that Ellen would lose... Looks like the Spirit this time is too much for Ellen in her normal equipment... Well, I'll just have her use Goetia next time. Adeptus 2."

"Yes."

"Continue on searching the Spirit. He is still in this world according to Beelzebub, but again I cannot know about his whereabouts or his current situation. You are given permission to engage in combat upon contact. You have no worries about witnesses, all of them will be taken care of."

"...Roger."

"Ah, but limit yourself to ground search until night comes. Having too many witnesses would make it difficult to 'fix' the situation."

"Affirmative. From here, Adeptus 2 shall begin pursuit of the Spirit codenamed Demon God."

"Good girl. As expected from DEM's new No.2. I shall await good news from you."


End file.
